


Cookies

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: I couldn't think of a title sorry.Regina and Roland go grocery shopping and then bake cookies





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a hundred percent happy with this but it's written so I might as well post it. 
> 
> Prompt 154 Regina and Roland go grocery shopping 
> 
> Thank you to all those that have read and left kudos on my work. It brings a smile to my face.

Regina hated grocery shopping, unfortunately Storybrooke had yet to introduce home delivery, so she shouted to Roland to get his shoes and coat on and grabbed her purse before locking up. 

Roland was especially energetic and curious today, talking a mile a minute that Regina could do nothing but smile and nod.

When they got to the store he instantly ran to get a shopping cart. She called out for him to wait until she was there before they went into the store. He smiled sheepishly then, knowing he shouldn't have just run off. 

Regina walked as fast as she could in her heels, because despite what Robin said, she wasn't going to start wearing flats, not in public anyway. 

She ruffled Roland’s hair as she caught up with him “come on my little monkey I've got a special job for you today”

“tell me tell me please” Roland said

“I want you to see if you can be a big boy and help me get all the ingredients for cookies so we can make them when we get home”

“Cookies” he squealed before looking hesitantly and Regina and asking “Arrow cookies?”

It was Regina’s turn to laugh then “Of course, only arrow cookies for my knight”

“Yay! Lets go mama” 

Regina smiled and asked Roland if he wanted to sit in the cart or if he wanted to walk, he was at that awkward age (6) when he was almost too big to ride in the cart but a bit of a handful walking around the store. 

She grabbed some vegetables hiding the broccoli from Roland, knowing that if he saw it he'd grab it and put it back (or if he was feeling particularly rebellious and naughty just throw it on the floor-Regina cringed at that memory even now). Roland, predictably had found the chocolate aisle, or as he referred to it the only important aisle mama, and Regina had to try not to laugh at his hoard of chocolate in his tiny little arms. 

You can choose one lot of chocolate for snacks this week Roland, no more, you know that she said in as sterner voice as she could muster  
Roland came back with two sets-a big pack of Apollo bars and a bar of dark chocolate because “I know that you have a draw in your office”.   
Regina could feel her mouth hanging open- you couldn't keep anything from either of her sons- and sighed before pushing the cart around the corner to the next aisle, grabbing some lasagne sheets and spaghetti, she preferred to make pasta herself but it was always good to have some in the cupboard for the days when she was busy or couldn’t really be bothered. Roland grabbed the passata, managing not to drop knock everything on the shelf off this time.   
Next they moved along to the baking aisle, Regina grabbing the eggs, and Roland grabbing the flour and placing it carefully in the cart but not before asking if it was nearly time to go home. 

Regina tried to conceal a sigh, Roland always got bored halfway through the shop. 

“We still need to get a few things honey, but it won’t be too long- promise.” 

That seemed to appease Roland “Ok mama but I want to sit in the cart now” 

Regina smiled, tickling him gently as she lifted him into the seat in the cart, he was definitely getting too big and heavy to do this, a fact that Regina felt oddly emotional about. She took a deep breath, the former Evil Queen did not cry in the middle of a grocery store and pushed the trolley. 

She put the essentials; milk, cheese, ham, yoghurts, cereal, chicken and some fries (despite what everyone thought Regina was not opposed to a cheeseburger and fries every now and again). 

Checking her list they made their way to the checkout. 

Thankfully there wasn’t a long queue, some habits die hard, and really is there anything worse than waiting for someone taking years to pack up their shopping- Regina thought not. 

Roland asked if he could pay- Regina nodded holding out the notes to him. 

Roland beamed and stretched his hand out, handing them over to the cashier, who happened to be Will, who ruffled his hair. He missed seeing Roland every day but was happy that Robin had finally found happiness. 

Regina had laughed when she first saw Will working here and had joked- so they let petty criminals in charge of tills now, do they. Will had responded, well the Evil Queen is still running the town so I guess Storybrooke isn’t as fussy as the rest of America. She’d smirked before waving bye and promising to meet up with him and ana some time soon, something they needed to do again now she thought of it. 

Arriving home Regina told Roland to take his shoes off , neatly, and wash his hands whilst she put the shopping away and then they could make the cookies. 

Regina measured out the ingredients carefully into a bowl before passing it to Roland whose job was chief stirrer 

He always looked adorable stood on a stool mixing the batter, and when he was a little younger and needed help from Henry, Regina had taken a candid photo- it was one of her favourites of her two sons and now had pride of place on the mantelpiece

Roland smirked at his mom, Regina had no idea where he’d got that from, before putting the spoon in his mouth. Regina rolled her eyes before dipping her own finger into the batter and winking at Roland. 

Unbeknown to them Robin and Henry had just returned from archery and were watching from the doorway 

“Mommmm, Ro you made cookies without me” Henry faux whined before helping Roland scoop the mix onto the tray. If the eyes his mom and dad were anything to go by, they’d disappear for an hour or two. 

Sure enough his mom just laughed at him, kissing his head and apologized to kiss her husband. It’s not like they’d been gone more than a few hours and his mom thought the Charmings were sickening. 

///

His mom reappeared quicker than expected, only after 45 minutes, but she still wasn’t fooling anyone her hair was messy and her lipstick smudged. 

Regina saw her eldests smirk and knew she was busted, she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of but it was still mortifying. Luckily she was saved by the oven timer and grabbed the tray and a glass of milk for everyone. 

“Before dinner?” Roland questioned before clasping his mouth shut, realising he could have just ruined his chance of a cookie now. 

“Just this once little lion man, and you have to eat one piece of broccoli with your dinner”

Roland, already half way through his cookie just nodded.   
//

Regina leaned against Robin’s shoulder, smiling as their children stuffed their faces while engaging in a debate about the best comic. She never thought she’d have this and she was constantly overcome when she realised how lucky she was to have been given a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
